The Dare
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L is bored, so, he comes up with a dare. But, will his dare cost him his life? NOT a truth or dare story, BTW.


**Random one-shot I started writing a couple months ago :3 I REALLY like it! I hope you will too! R&R!**

Mr. L was bored. Not the 'I've-defeated-this-game-ten-times-already-and-I'm-playing-it-again-and-already-know-what-they're-going-to-say' bored. This was the 'The-history-teacher-won't-stop-droning-on-about-something-I-already-know-and-this-class-isn't-over-for-another-hour' bored. Yes, there is a difference. Mr. L was bored **to the brink of going insane**. He walked aimlessly around Castle Bleck, his green hat pulled down over his silver eyes. Eventually, his legs began to tire, so he trudged back to his room. After walking into his room and slamming the door, Mr. L sat on his bed, thinking.

"There's nothing to do today!" He whined as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his perfect, chocolate brown hair. "Nothing at all..." He got up, having a sudden idea that would hopefully keep him entertained for the moment. He set his green hat upside down on his desk and, after grabbing several pieces of scrap paper from his wastebasket, sat down cross-legged on his bed. Mr. L crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at his hat, getting it right in the middle. After about twenty more perfect shots, he became bored with that too.

"Ugh," Mr. L complained as he emptied his hat of scrap paper and adjusted it back on his head. "There has to be something to do!" Exasperated and miffed, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his green and black laptop from under his bed. "Maybe I could find something to do on here." Mr. L signed onto his computer and went to Google, typing in 'Boredom treatments'. Several things came up, but as Mr. L scrolled down further, one particular article came up.

"Huh?" Mr. L clicked on it. "Hmmm... A dare? Interesting..." He pressed the back button and typed in 'Riskiest dare ever'. Many risky dares popped up, but one made Mr. L smile maniacally.

"Heh heh heh..." Mr. L logged off of his computer and slid it back under his bed. "This will be great."

* * *

Dimentio was busy. Well, not exactly. What he was actually doing was reading a book. But he was enjoying it, so he called it being busy. That is, he **was** reading the book until he noticed Mr. L watching him from the doorway. Grinning, Dimentio closed his book, having memorized the page he had been on.

"Ah, hello Mr. L," He nodded. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," Mr. L shrugged and walked into Dimentio's room. Dimentio set his book down.

"Why did you come to my room?" He asked curiously. Mr. L smiled deviously.

"I have a dare for you, Dimentio," He announced as he crossed his arms. Dimentio cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Oh? What kind of dare?" He asked.

"A risky one, on my part, at least," Mr. L grinned. "Do you accept?"

"A risky dare, eh?" Dimentio thought about it. "What's the dare?"

"I dare you to..." Mr. L stopped and looked into Dimentio's eyes. "Kill me." Dimentio's eyes widened a fraction, and then narrowed.

"Kill you... Very tempting offer, but I'll pass," Dimentio picked up his book and went back to reading it.

"Then, I get to post that you like Mimi on Facebook," Mr. L reasoned. Dimentio looked up from his book with a wild glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," He growled.

"I would," Mr. L smirked. "if you don't kill me." Dimentio held Mr. L's gaze for a moment, and then sighed.

"Okay, but I'm not to be blamed for this," He said. "This is your choice." Mr. L nodded and smirked again. Dimentio bit his lip, but set his book down again, stood up, and floated over to Mr. L. "I, uh, I accept your dare."

"Good, now, you choose the way that I die," Mr. L stepped back and leaned on the wall. Dimintio mentally kicked himself for accepting Mr. L's stupid dare. Why had he accepted it? He couldn't kill Mr. L if he tried.

"Ummm, I'll use magic, I guess," Dimentio muttered. Mr. L nodded and stood up straight. Dimentio floated back a couple paces and raised his hand, aiming it at Mr. L's chest. "You sure about this?" Mr. L nodded, not a trace of fear on his face or in his bright, silver eyes. Dimentio sighed, coming up with a plan at the last second. "Well, okay then." Dimentio charged up a magic ball, but one that was nowhere near lethal. The magic ball would just shock Mr. L a bit. Dimentio hesitated, and then shot the magic ball at Mr. L. When the magic ball hit Mr. L, Mr. L let out a small, choked cry and fell to all fours.

"Oh, umm, I guess my magic isn't working at its fullest today," Dimentio lied. Mr. L shook his head and stood up, smirking.

"Yeah, right," He rubbed his chest with his right hand, wincing slightly. "Well, see ya later, wimp." Mr. L ran out of the bedroom. Dimentio stood, thinking. If Mr. L was just going to dare him, that'd be okay. But if he dared some of the other minions... Not so good... Dimentio sighed, floated over to his bed, and continued reading his book.

* * *

Mimi was sitting on her bed, her laptop on her lap. She was on Facebook, updating her status update for the fifteenth time that day. She was getting ready to change her profile picture for the sixteenth time that day when Mr. L strolled in. Mimi looked up.

"Oh, hey L!" She smiled sweetly and closed her laptop. "What's up?"

"The sky," Mr. L responded.

"Ugh," Mimi was about to open her laptop up again, but Mr. L's words stopped her.

"I have a dare for you," Mr. L informed her. Mimi looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"A dare? I love dares! What is it?" She asked excitedly. Mr. L smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's pretty risky," He shrugged. "For me."

"What is it?" Mimi squealed.

"I dare you to... Kill me," Mr. L waited for Mimi's reaction. Mimi gaped at him, searching his eyes.

"K-Kill you? Why would you want me to do that?" She asked.

"It's a dare," Mr. L reminded her. "However, if you don't do it, I'll tell everyone you love Dimentio and have his name written all over your diary."

"I thought I told you not to look in my diary!" Mimi screeched, her cheeks flushing with anger and embarassment.

"Who cares," Mr. L smirked. "If you accept the dare, I'll be dead and no one will bother your precious little diary anymore." Mimi growled, but then smiled evilly.

"I accept your dare," She tucked her laptop under her pillow and stood up. "How do you want to die?"

"Your choice," Mr. L nodded once. Mimi thought about it for a second, and then smiled.

"I could stab you with a rubee," She suggested.

"Okie-dokie," Mr. L smirked. "Go ahead." Mimi summoned a rubee from the ground and stepped over to Mr. L.

"Well, bye," She stood on her tiptoes and stuck the sharp point over Mr. L's heart, but then hesitated.

"Well?" Mr. L smirked, feeling the sharp point digging into his skin, but not feeling frightened at all.

"I, uh..." Mimi dropped the rubee, shattering it. "Whoops! Well, that was my last rubee so I guess I can't kill you. Maybe tomorrow?" Mr. L smirked again.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow, Dimmy Lover," He sped from the room. Mimi sighed and shivered, not fully believing that Mr. L had just asked her to kill him and she had accepted. Of course, she had purposely dropped the rubee and lied about it being her last one. She strolled back to her bed and re-opened her laptop, deciding to try and forget what had happened.

* * *

'O Chunks was in the training room, excercising. Well, more or less. He was actually just lifting weights and throwing things around. Mr. L cautiously edged his way into the room. It took a few minutes for 'O Chunks to notice him.

"Hey L!" 'O Chunks set down the weight he was holding over his head. "What are yeh doin' down here?"

"Oh, nothing really," Mr. L examined his grey-gloved hand. "Just wondered if you'd like a dare."

"A dare? Wut kind of dare are yeh talkin' bout?" 'O Chunks asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry," Mr. L snickered. "No harm will come to you. Although I can't say the same for me..." 'O Chunks furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eh? What is teh dare?" He asked slowly.

"I dare you to kill me," Mr. L didn't hesitate for effect. He wanted to see how 'O Chunks would try to kill him.

"Kill yeh?" 'O Chunks asked. "I don't know, L..."

"Ah come on! It's a dare," Mr. L reminded him. "Once you accept it, you can't back out. Accept it or I tell Nastasia you like her."

"Yeh wouldn't dare!" 'O Chunks yelled.

"I will dare if you don't accept my dare," Mr. L shrugged. "Do you accept my dare?"

"Well..." 'O Chunks shifted his weight nervously. "I accept your dare..."

"Good, choose the way I die then," Mr. L told 'O Chunks, who nodded slowly.

"Okay," 'O Chunks walked behind Mr. L, who shifted slightly. Mr. L had to admit to himself that he was nervous. 'O Chunks didn't particularly like Mr. L, at all.

"I'm going to, uh, break your neck," 'O Chunks informed Mr. L hesitantly. Mr. L nodded slowly.

"Go ahead then," He said softly. 'O Chunks gulped and put Mr. L in a headlock. Mr. L swallowed hard. 'O Chunks gave Mr. L's throat a small squeeze.

"Are yeh sure L?" He asked. Mr. L nodded slightly.

"P-Positive," He couldn't help the stutter that escaped. 'O Chunks sighed and tightened his hold on Mr. L's throat, cutting off Mr. L's supply of oxygen. Mr. L made a small, scared, squeaky noise and then closed his eyes tightly. 'O Chunks started to slightly twist Mr. L's neck, but then let go of Mr. L and stepped back.

"I'm... I can't... 'Cause Nassy might git mad at meh," He came up with a quick excuse. Mr. L wasn't exactly listening; he was too busy taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, well, um, see ya later," Mr. L hurried out of the room. 'O Chunks shook his head and went back to lifting weights, thinking of how close he had been to killing Mr. L.

* * *

Nastasia was very busy. Not Dimentio's form of busy. Nastasia was truly busy. She was filling out a bunch of forms and writing the next day's schedule, at the same time. So when Mr. L walked in, she wasn't happy.

"Yes Mr. L? Can't you see I'm busy?" Nastasia asked as she looked up from the several papers on her desk.

"I just wanted you to do a quick favor for me," Mr. L looked at her with an evil glint in his silver eyes.

"A quick favor?" Nastasia asked as she stood up. "What kind of 'quick favor'?"

"Actually, it's a dare but it will only take up a few moments of your time," Mr. L crossed his arms.

"What's the dare?" Nastasia asked.

"I dare you... To... Kill me," Mr. L snickered. Nastasia raised an eyebrow.

"Kill you? Don't you think I have far better stuff to do than kill you?" She questioned.

"Let's see, if you don't, I'll tell everyone you like Count Bleck," Mr. L reasoned.

"No, you wouldn't," Nastasia met his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Mr. L smirked.

"If I accept this dare, do you swear you won't tell anyone?" Nastasia asked suspiciously.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Mr. L smiled. "So, you accept?" Nastasia nodded.

"Yes, I accept," She walked around her desk and over to Mr. L. "Any particular way you'd like to die?"

"Nope, it's all up to you," Mr. L told her.

"Mmmkay..." Nastasia instantly regretted accepting the dare. "Just, um, stand there."

"I, um, am," Mr. L mocked. Nastasia scowled.

"Good, now just hold still," She commanded. After thinking for a second, Nastasia came up with an idea to get out of killing Mr. L. She summoned her hypnotizing powers and adjusted her glasses to use them. Mr. L was surrounded with a red light. He winced and fell to the ground, his mind completely leaving him for the moment.

"Okay, Mr. L. Go..." Nastasia had been planning to say jump off the roof, but that seemed a bit harsh. "Go... Ummm, go..." Nastasia couldn't bring herself to tell Mr. L to kill himself, so she dropped her hypnotizing powers. Mr. L, still lying on the ground, sat up and blinked his silver eyes a few times.

"Chicken," He smirked when he realized he wasn't dead.

"My hypnotizing powers won't work for some reason," Nastasia lied.

"Mmm hmmm, I believe you," Mr. L stood up and brushed himself off. "One more person to ask."

"Huh?" Nastasia inquired, but Mr. L had already left the room. Shrugging, she sat back down at her desk, filling out forms again and scheduling a meeting for the next day to talk about Mr. L's dare.

* * *

Count Bleck was reading the Dark Prognosticus. He had just gotten to a very intruiging article when Mr. L walked in slowly, glancing around. Count Bleck looked up from the dark book.

"Greetings Mr. L greeted Count Bleck," He greeted. Mr. L nodded as he continued to glance around the room.

"Hey Count," He met Count Bleck's red eyes.

"What do you need asked Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked as he put his gothic bookmark into his gothic book and set it aside on his gothic desk.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like a dare," Mr. L rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Hmmm... What's the dare asked Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm," Mr. L hesitated. "I dare you to kill me..." Count Bleck was momentarily stunned by the dare.

"Why in the worlds would you want me to k-kill you asked Count Bleck?" He stuttered. Mr. L shrugged.

"Reasons," He answered. "And, if you don't accept the dare, I could just tell everyone you love that stupid, rainbow butterfly." Count Bleck's eyes filled with flames as he stood up slowly.

"Don't ever call Timpani stupid, **ever again,**" Count Bleck growled in a demon voice. He didn't even bother speaking in third person. Mr. L winced.

"Well sorry," He said sarcastically and bowed mockingly. Count Bleck's eye twitched. "Anyways, about that dare..."

"I accept the dare declared Count Bleck," Count Bleck declared.

"That was a fast decision," Mr. L chuckled. "You choose my death."

"Let's make it a slow and agonizing death growled Count Bleck," Count Bleck growled through gritted teeth, still enraged.

"Fine by me," Mr. L didn't like the sound of that at all, but he knew he had to go through with it... Or did he? The answer is yes, yes he did.

"How to kill you... Hmmm..." Count Bleck drummed his fingers on the table. Mr. L swallowed hard, fear rising in his chest. "I could always... Hmm..."

"Could I make a suggestion?" Mr. L asked quietly.

"Sure," Count Bleck shrugged.

"You could light me on fire and watch me burn to death," Mr. L didn't know why in the worlds he had suggested that, but he knew that the Count would have eventually come up with something much worse.

"Wonderful idea mused Count Bleck," Count Bleck nodded and turned back to his desk. He turned back around with a box of matches. Mr. L tugged nervously at his handkercheif, which fell off in his hand. With shaking hands, he tied it back onto his neck.

Count Bleck moved closer to him and smirked to hide his true feelings. He personally didn't want to go through with the dare. Mr. L was one of Count's more promising minions... Not to mention that he was fun to have around, always cracking jokes and fooling around. However, Count Bleck was not one to back out of a dare. He struck the match on the side of the box and watched the small flame spark to life.

"Nngh..." Mr. L made a small scared noise as Count Bleck grabbed his arm and held the match close to his shirt sleeve. The flames danced on the match's tip. Mr. L gulped and looked into Count Bleck's eyes fearfully. Count Bleck looked back at him and sighed. He blew on the match, exstinguishing it. Smoke curled up from it in tendrils, hiding the Count's face. Mr. L pulled his arm away forcefully and smirked, although his hands were shaking.

"I-I knew you wouldn't do it," He challenged shakily.

"Get out of my room," Count Bleck demanded as he turned away. Mr. L bowed slightly and ran from the room. Count Bleck sighed and sat down at his desk and went back to reading the Dark Prognosticus.

* * *

"Despite the many close calls, that was pretty fun," Mr. L smiled and kicked his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair and tilting his hat down over his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. "However, I don't think I'll be doing it again." With that promise to himself, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Okay, this meeting is about Mr. L," Nastasia announced to the present minions. L was not there, of course.

"Yes, yes. That dare of his..." Dimentio muttered.

"Precisely said Count Bleck," Count Bleck nodded.

"Where is L?" O' Chunks asked wearily, looking around.

"I sent him on an errand," Nastasia sighed. "I told him to go get some milk. He left with very little complaining."

"Back onto the subject, his dare was scary," Mimi shuddered. "I mean... Why would he want us to..." She trailed off.

"Yeah... So... We're having this meeting because...?" Dimentio asked.

"To think of what we're going to do and stuff like that," Nastasia shrugged.

"I really doubt that's necessary," Dimentio muttered.

"Why not?" Count Bleck asked. Dimentio nodded towards the door. Everyone turned to see Mr. L standing in the doorway, smirking.

"If you're gonna have a meeting about me, it would be wise to send me to do something more time consuming," Mr. L snickered.

"Oh, h-hello Mr. L," Mimi stuttered. "We were just..."

"I know what you were doing," Mr. L rolled his eyes. "I've been here the whole time."

"...Oh..." Nastasia fixed Mr. L with a glare. "So, we just wanted to know something about your d-"

"I did the dare because I was bored and had nothing else to do," Mr. L interrupted. "I'm not planning on doing it again. Let's pack up and move on with our lives now, okay?" With that, he turned and left the room. Everyone stared after him.

"Well..." Dimentio shifted nervously. "This is awkward."

"Right-o," O' Chunks agreed.

"Sooo, minion meeting dismissed, I suppose," Nastasia looked at the Count for approval. Count Bleck nodded.

"Well, see ya," Mimi teleported to the kitchen, followed by the others. Mr. L was sitting at the kitchen table, eating an apple. When the others came in, he nodded once in acknowledgement, but otherwise, ignored them. Mimi grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge and sat down next to Mr. L. The others just stood around and talked. Mr. L completely ignored everyone, choosing to stare at his apple instead. When he had finished his apple, he threw it into the trash can, stood up, and walked away. Dimentio, Nastasia, and Count Bleck teleported in front of him. Mr. L stopped for a split second, and then raised his eyes to meet the count's.

"Hi Count," Mr. L tipped his hat.

"Hello Mr. L," Count Bleck answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just a little mad that you guys called a minion meeting about me behind my back," Mr. L explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Nastasia apologized.

"I could have told you why I did it," Mr. L replied. "Eh, whatever. I'm over it."

"You sure?" Dimentio asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired though," Mr. L proved his point by yawning. "Well, g'night." He turned and went upstairs to his room. Mimi glanced at the clock. It was only 7' o clock. But then, Mr. L ran back down the stairs.

"Oh, and I have to tell everyone something," He smirked and then took a deep breath. "Mimi likes Dimentio, Dimentio likes Mimi, O' Chunks likes Nastasia, Nastasia likes Count Bleck, and Count Bleck likes that little rainbow butterfly, Tippi." With that, L turned and ran up the stairs. Everyone in the room blushed and looked at their crush.

"Um... Good night!" Nastasia said and ran up the stairs. The others blurted out awkward departures and ran to their chambers. And that is how that exciting day ended.

**X3 X3 XD Mr. L went a bit emo there, no? ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
